Of Ice and Fire
by ImBarkingMad
Summary: my first ever fic! Diego and Shira romance i hope for no bad reviews can anyone guess what the title means rated T because im paranoid
1. Hurt

_OF ICE AND FIRE_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP, ALL RIGHTS ARE OWNED BY BLUESKY. **

As Diego ran through the snow after the injured and weak stag he saw something out of the corner of his eye he thought nothing of it and kept running suddenly a sleek grey animal slammed into the his lunch sending it flying, Diego was stunned, what had just happened, he turned to where the stag had landed to see a female saber with light grey fur and black stripes tucking in, Diego resisted the urge to tear the tigress apart instead he said that was supposed to be my lunch, the tigress just laughed and said you weren't fast enough oh and I've noticed you haven't tried to kill me yet, how come? Nothing personal but I don't fight girls Diego said while walking away, and that when she pounced, I can see why the tigress said, she had Diego pinned.

Diego started to struggle but to no avail, soon he stopped and said can I at least know your name? The tigress thought for a minute then said the names shira but what's yours? I'm Diego, can I get up now I need to get back to my herd or they'll send out a send out a search party he said shira glared at him and finally said fine but sabres live in packs not herds Diego got up and looked at her funny then said no shit Sherlock, I don't live with sabres I live with three mammoths, two opossums and two sloths.

As if on cue Sid skipped on scene singing oh hey Diego whose your girlfriend, Diego was speechless all he could think of was tomato powers activate, eventually he growled at Sid and said she's not my girlfriend Sid and she never will be shira stared at Diego with a hurt look then started to run while sobbing, Diego looked at her running she's so elegant he thought then sid started shaking his head real smooth Diego real smooth, shut up Sid Diego growled, your going to look for that poor girl and tell her you're sorry sid said with obvious anger.

**Well how was that? This is my first ever story, iwould like to thank **

**kayladestroyer**

**MyWayWriter**

**And Reyfan01 **

**For inspiration to write this story**

**I have also recently read ice age school days by super ninja cupcakes and it's a great story!**

**Please review and be nice **


	2. Love will find a way

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER IF SOMTHINGS NOT RIGHT IN THE STORY PLEASE TELL ME,**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED HERES A COOKIE (THROWS COOKIE)**

**SORRY ABOUT TITLE IT'S A LION KING QUOTE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW.**

SHIRA,S POV

i kept running

As fast as i could

Not looking back

A blizzard was starting

I would need to find somewhere to rest and shelter

Soon I spot a cave

It looks big enough to sleep in but the entrance was narrow so if I was attacked chances of escape would be slim,

But then again the blizzard is getting stronger so any cave is better than no cave,

As I got to the mouth of the cave I scan my surroundings and the cave on first glance theres no danger

Seeing that im safe I continue into the cave

I sit down in the cave and start to think

How could die go do that I barley knew him but I felt something for him something I have never felt before but diego obviously didn't feel anything for me

I'm in season and he is the only male saber for miles around im starting to become to old to have cubs I maybe have about three years left then I will be to old to have cubs.

About half an hour later I heard the sound of a saber walking towards me

I peeled one eye open to see who it was

I saw Diego taking small steps towards me and said "shira is that you?"

"What if it is" I replied coldly

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier can we start over?"

I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth

I then simply said "sure we can"

"Oh and shira"

"Yes"

"Will you join the herd?"

I jumped up with a happy look and said "Diego of course I will"


End file.
